Rape of the Mind
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Olivia thought she had seen it all. But after she is attacked while investigating a bizzare case, she realizes she's wrong. She thought that she knew the dark side of NYC but now she has to live as part of the even darker side, as a child of the night...
1. Chapter 1

Ummm…………right. Hi my name's WolfKeeper989! I'm new to this part of the site and a huge fan of Law and Order SVU! I was watching the show one day when part of this fic idea popped into my head and the rest is history. This fic will be written in three separate parts. I haven't decided whether to write each part as a separate story or to keep it as one story and just three sets of chapters. Most likely it will be three separate stories. There will be original characters in here but they aren't all in this disclaimer but they will be added as they appear. Most of them originated from a separate original fic I'm writing. If you want info on any those characters and/or that fic, just let me know in your review. This isn't my first fanfic just my first SVU fic. This an AU so don't complain if something doesn't add up with the show.

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU it and the characters are property of Dick Wolf and NBC, so don't sue me! But I do own the original victims.

_Dreams_

"talking"

'thoughts'

Rape of the Mind

Chapter 1

Olivia Benson had seen the worst of sex and brutality crimes or so she thought. She worked for the Special Victims Unit of New York City. That should've said a lot. But the recent case had her baffled. It started out as any "typical" rape homicide would with a victim….

Tenesha Martin was a fifteen-year-old girl. She was a white female, average in height and fair in weight with brown hair and gray eyes. The silver chain with a pentagram she had been wearing had been torn from her neck and tossed aside. Someone was picking it up and bagging it for evidence. The M.E. had said that the rape had taken place during or after the death. When Olivia asked about the cause of death, things got interesting. The M.E. wasn't sure yet. She went through the usual run down of the injuries. There was a small cut on the side of her neck where the necklace must have broke. There were bruises on the insides of her thighs. This puzzled Olivia even more. 'This guy must be a strong man if he left bruises on a victim that might have not fought back or had the strength to fight back.' She thought. Olivia went and stood next to her partner Elliot Stabler. She surveyed the scene in front of her. It was a dimly lit alley even in broad daylight. The body wasn't hidden and the area around the body was clean, the cleanness of the scene unnerved her. She didn't know why.

"Let's go." Elliot said ushering her out of the crime scene. As they turned to leave the M.E. called them back. She had found more injuries on the victim's body. The victim's right hand was turned palm up now. Olivia gasped. Someone had carved a really weird symbol on the palm. It was a circle with a pentagram inside it and inside the pentagram was another smaller triangle.

"What does it mean?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Fin knows," said Elliot.

"Wait that's not all." Said the M.E., turning the body over after pictures of the victim's hand were taken. The victim's shirt had been ripped open and across the victim's back someone had carved the letters DCLXVI. The letters puzzled Olivia even more.

Elliot and Olivia returned to the station mentally drained. Elliot had been trying to decipher what those markings meant with no luck. Olivia, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what unnerved her about such a typical crime scene. Except for the unusual brandings on the body, the case looked routine. There was a dead victim and a post death rape nothing new about that. The scene was clean which really bothered her. There wasn't any blood, not even on the cut on the victim's neck.

"No blood. There was no blood…" Olivia whispered out loud. It was loud enough for Elliot to hear.

"What did you say, Liv?" He asked.

"There was no blood at the crime scene. There was none on the pavement nor the victim," said Olivia facing her partner for the first time since they got back. "This bothers me Elliot."

"Why?" he asked noticing the concern in his partner's eyes.

"There was no sign of a struggle or strangulation and no blood." she stated.

"So maybe the perp tried to cover his tracks." said Fin, who had been listening.

"The victim died sometime late last night and you're saying that a killer took the time to clean up the crime scene and the victim's body to cover his tracks? Then why would he leave the body behind?" asked Olivia.

"She's gotta point, Fin." Munch said joining the conversation.

"Maybe she could have ODed." said Elliot trying to help.

"Maybe but we have to wait for the autopsy report, first." said Olivia. "Any luck deciphering those markings?"

"No, I haven't seen a marking like that before. I ran it next to some older gang marks but none of 'em matched.' answered Fin.

"I found out that the markings on Tenesha Martin's back were the Roman numerals for 666." said Munch.

"What does it mean?" asked Olivia.

"Maybe it's a religious symbol of some kind." said Elliot.

"Could be, I'll check." said Olivia.

"Ok, see you, Liv." Elliot said as he watched her gather her things before she left…

Olivia walked into her apartment and threw her stuff on the table. She showered and got out and dried her hair before dressing. She then did some paperwork before going to bed.

_"Olivia…Olivia…Olivia…" a voice cooed._ _Olivia was walking in a meadow. The sky was a bright blue and clear. There was a light breeze and the grass was a brilliant green. Olivia was wearing a pure white robe. She was carrying an orb of white light. She was just walking while carrying that ball of white light with no particular destination in mind. She came to the edge of a cliff. There was a vast sea stretching for miles at the bottom. There was a beach, too. Olivia wasn't alone She saw Cragen, Elliot, Fin, Casey, and Munch as well as people she didn't know. They were dressed just like her and carrying an orb of white light just like her. _

_"Olivia…Olivia…Olivia.." the voice called. She swore she heard it coming from the ocean. She leaned over the edge trying to see if someone was on the beach. She leaned a little too far over the edge and fell off. _

_"Olivia!" Elliot shouted as he dove for her. She dropped the orb as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her back up. She turned and watched her orb fall into the sea. For some reason this really bothered her. The voice was in her head now, saying,_

_"Olivia I have something that be longs to you. I will get you Olivia Benson and he won't stand in the way next time…_

Olivia sat up in her bed at the sound of her alarm clock. She was flustered. 'Get yourself together Olivia!' She got up and showered again before gathering her things to leave for the station. As she was coming out of a coffee shop on the way to work, a tabloid cover caught her eye. It had a picture of a palm with the same mark on it as Tenesha's and another picture showed someone else's back with the letters DCLXVI craved on it. The title read: **APOCALYPSE KILLINGS BEGIN AGAIN! **

"Hhhmmm…..this is definitely interesting." She said. Olivia paid for it, finished her coffee, and ran the rest of the way to work. Olivia ran into the station out of breath. Elliot looked up from the paperwork he had been doing and smiled at her before saying,

"Where's the fire?"

"Right here." She said without missing a beat and showing the paper to him. She almost laughed at his expression.

"There were more?" he asked.

"From what I can tell." She answered. Just then someone walked in. He walked up to Olivia and asked,

"Ms. Benson?"

"Yeah." She said.

"This package was sent to you from a private address." He said.

"Oh," she said taking the package. It was a small box. Inside was a silver chain with a pentagram on it. "How pretty." She didn't want the necklace though.

"My wife would love it." Elliot said.

"Give it to her, then." Said Olivia holding the box out to him.

"No, I couldn't! It's yours and plus it would look good on you." Said Elliot before he could catch himself. Olivia gave him a look and then put the box in his hands. She then went to answer the phone when it began to ring.

"I heard that." Fin whispered in Elliot's ear.

"What? It was a compliment." said Elliot.

"An _implied _compliment." Added Munch, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"That was an anonymous caller, there is going to be a second victim." Said Olivia coming back.

"Let's roll." Elliot said.

"There's no victim." Said Elliot frustrated.

"Relax. Maybe she'll show up." Olivia said, placing her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"The only person that looks like the victim described is you." snapped Elliot. Then something happened. A man came jogging around the corner. Out breath when he reached the detectives he said,

"My brother was wrong. She's over here." said the man pointing around the corner. Olivia proceeded to follow him. Elliot proceeded to follow Olivia but when he got around the corner they were gone. Olivia's feet were barely leaving the ground she was moving so fast. The man entered the alley before she did and then she heard a scream. She rounded the corner but she was too late. The man that led her there had a knife in his back as he lay face down. There was someone else there. She couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman.

"Hello? I'm looking for another victim, who might have been raped. Can you help me?" she asked.

"But the victim's right here." Said a malicious voice that sounded sort of familiar. Olivia strained to see. Then he had her by the neck before she could blink.

"Elliot!" she screamed. He jerked her head around to look in his eyes. They were black. Olivia was starting to feel drowsy and weak. She fainted into his arms. He tilted her head back and bit her neck. He began to suck hard. 'Finally, I have you Ms. Benson.' He thought as he started to suck harder…

Elliot was running as if his life depended on it. To him, it did. When he heard Olivia cry out he followed the sound. He came across an alley. Just to be sure he looked in it when he thought he heard movement. He walked into the alley and found the body of the caller's dead brother. 'Where are you, Liv?' He spotted her farther in the alley. Her eyes were closed.

"Olivia!" Elliot called. He rushed to her side. She looked pale but she was still warm to the touch. "Liv?" She started to blink. She opened her eyes but she couldn't focus.

"El…Eli…Elliot?" she moaned. She turned her head and Elliot saw the blood on her neck. She was drifting out of consciousness, Elliot shook her awake, again.

"Hey! Stay awake, okay?" he told her. She nodded. He radioed for an ambulance. "Where's the victim, Liv?" She looked at him confused then said,

"You don't see? _I_ am the victim." She fainted again. By then an ambulance was there. Why? Why Olivia?

That's it for this chapter! Why Olivia? I am not going to say! You review and I'll tell! 5 reviews and I'll write more!" I never leave my readers without giving them a taste of the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Olivia was confused…to weak to open her eyes. She heard voices. Lots of them. She couldn't make out who the voices belonged to. Why was she hearing all this noise? Her head hurt. What happened? She couldn't remember. She was attacked that was all she could remember. She couldn't remember anything else not even her own name…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU it and the characters are property of Dick Wolf and NBC, so don't sue me! But I do own the original victims, Meca Magi, Diego, and Michael, and Maria.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

Hey! I am like so excited at the response I got! I can't believe it! 19 reviews are about 4 times as much as I asked for and you guys will definitely get more! Now to answer my reviewers' questions:

ashleyapril: Thanks so much for your kind words and I will read your story! Promise!

Adina-Anne: Thanks for the advice! But the mistakes you mentioned were my computer's fault. I didn't realize the border that was supposed to be between Elliot's two lines wasn't there. I'll watch for it next time.

Kayla: Your guess is correct! Thanks for your review!

hornetgirl10: Yep.

ur-southern-belle: Yep.

crypticnotions: I guess I should have been clearer on that. The pentagram Olivia got is a little bit different from the one the victim was wearing. So she was sort of oblivious to the connection at the time but the connection will be made in this chapter. About Elliot's wife liking the pentagram is just part of the story it doesn't really carry the connection to witchcraft or evil it usually does in this story.

Everyone else thanks so much for reviewing. This chapter will be a bit of a transition chapter for this story but there is plenty of stuff going on to keep you entertained. If any info about dhampires or anything else mythological you don't understand let me know and I will explain it. Most of the info used in here is accurate as possible based on book info and research the rest is theory I came up with along with the names for it. So no fussing if something does much what you know. Now on with the story… but before that I must mention something that will become quite frequent from this chapter on. Olivia and other vampires can hear other people's thoughts and communicate through thoughts. _'I will use this method to distinguish thought speech from regular thought.' _This should clear up any confusion. Ok, now the story…

Chapter 2

Olivia was confused…to weak to open her eyes. She heard voices. Lots of them. She couldn't make out whom the voices belonged to. Why was she hearing all this noise? Her head hurt. What happened? She couldn't remember. She was attacked that was all she could remember. She couldn't remember anything else not even her own name…

'_Who am I? Why can't I remember?' _All the voices were getting louder and quickly increased her headache.

'_You are mine.' _ This voice was louder than the others, male, and sounded very familiar. Now she was scared and confused. But she wasn't about to show it.

'_You don't own me.' _She tried to sound strong and brave but she was not feeling that way.

'_Why shouldn't I? I made you what you are.' _What else could she be?

'_What am I exactly?' _She didn't really want to know the answer.

'_A viper. Yes, that's it. You are quick, sharp, a fighter, a dark hunter, your cool wit and cold scorn are like the viper's fangs and your charm is the venom. One bite and a man's life and heart are in your hands. With one bite you can cloud the mind, scramble the senses, bewitch the heart to stop beating, or make the lungs to constrict with desire or fear! Yes, Viper will be your name. This is a fine name for my new fledgling. You will make a fine vampire.' _ The voice sounded like a father fawning over a newborn child.(small note for those that don't know: in many cases humans turned into vamps are considered a fledgling of the vamp that turned them.) Vampire? Her? No, that wasn't right.

'_No I'm human and vampires don't exist.' _She was in denial. She didn't want to be a vampire. She had regained a hold on her memories so she was quite upset about being called something she didn't want to be. The voice was very cold now and left no room for argument.

'_Then…frankly my dear, you don't exist either.'_

'_But I…I'm human…I have a name…a job…a life…'_

'_That is irrelevant now Ms. Olivia Benson. You will never exist until you acknowledge that you exist on a higher ranking than humanity now. Sure you are still half human but you are twice as superior in species. I will come for you my fledgling and train you. You can't hide from me forever. You have to go willingly by our laws but you will once your fellow man begins to notice that you are different and you are something they will never understand, they will fear you. Humanity is best known for prosecuting and killing those that they fear. Think about that.' _The voice began to fade.

'_Wait! Who are you? Why are you doing this? How are you targeting certain people?'_

'_Diego. Why? Payback. For all those innocent people that died for drawing pentagrams on the ground. How? By marking them with the same mark as the innocent ones were persecuted for.' _The he was gone.

'I have to find out who his next victim is.' She was racking her mind trying to figure out the riddle. Then it hit her. The pentagram she got… she gave it to Elliot and never got it back. Oh no… Her head was still pounding. She had gained some strength and decided to use it to open her eyes. The lights entered her eyes, blinding her momentarily. Once her eyes got used to the light, she noticed that she was in the hospital. The machines she was hooked up to were steadily going. She listened to them echo off the wall. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Wait a minute! She had been in the hospital with other people before and the sound never lasted that long. Was she hearing the echo? She could never hear it before. This was a problem. She began to feel light headed and weak. She fought to stay awake but she was losing conscious fast. Her last thought was of Elliot and how heartbroken he would be if something happened to Kathy…Kathy was Diego's next victim if Elliot had given that necklace to her…

Elliot was walking through the hospital. He was going to see if Olivia was awake. He had ridden with her to the hospital trying to keep her awake. She was fading in and out. By the time they reached the hospital she was unconscious. The doctors were truly baffled when they found the two puncture wounds on her neck and were horrified when they realized that most of her blood had been drained. They managed to get blood into her and saved her but she was comatose. Elliot went back to the station and got bombarded with many questions, many of which he couldn't answer. The autopsy report from the Martin case had come in. The girl had died from blood loss. The report said that there was barely any trace of blood in her veins. The wounds on her neck were actually two small puncture wounds similar to those of Olivia. He hoped that she would wake up with some kind of information on what happened or who the culprit was. But she hadn't woken up in four days. The doctors said the longer she stayed in a coma the higher her chance of dying or waking up with permanent and total amnesia was. Elliot was hoping and praying she would wake up today. He was worried about her and he missed her a lot. He was almost to Olivia's room when he caught the conversation between two nurses.

"Hey, Beverly, did you call the morgue to come and pick up the Benson remains?"

"Not yet. They haven't even moved the body out yet." Elliot's heart almost stopped. 'No, no not her.' He began running. He ran into the doorway of Olivia's room. She was lying there, motionless. He felt tears come to his eyes. He waked slowly around to the bedside. He picked up her hand and held it. Then he jumped when he heard a hoarse whisper,

"Jesus Stabler, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." He looked at Olivia to see her eyes wide open. She was trying to speak again. He had to lean close to hear her. "Kathy. Kathy's the next victim. You have to find her before he kills her."

"What did you say, Liv, your voice is fading." Elliot said when he couldn't catch what she said. She began to cough harshly before speaking again.

"Elliot…your…wife…is…in…d-dan-ger." Olivia said having to take her time to keep her voice.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Sh-she's Diego's next victim." She said weakly.

"Who's Diego?" he asked. She was fading out again. He shook her hard.

"He attacked me…" she managed to get out before blacking out again. Elliot called for a nurse. The nurse was baffled at Olivia's condition. She said that coma patients tend to get stronger after waking up but there were always the exceptions. Plus with the blood they gave Olivia she should have been getting stronger but she was getting weaker. While the nurse finished checking over Olivia Elliot went out into the hall and dialed his house number. It rang but the voice that greeted him was not his wife's.

"Many have gone in search of the fountain of youth not realizing that it's waters ran through their very veins. Want to know what your wife's last thoughts were, Detective Stabler? They were save me God, protect Elliot keep him happy, and thank goodness the children are at school." Then they hung up laughing. Elliot turned and bolted for the door. Elliot took the house steps two at a time and bolted into the house. The door had been left open. He ran through the house calling his wife's name. Then ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Kathy was lying in the floor pale and motionless. He dropped to his knees and began screaming and crying in grief. He was disoriented and half blind from grief as he dialed a number. God, he wished Olivia were here he could use the support. Then a familiar voice said,

"Hello, Cragen."

"There's been another murder that might be connected to the Martin case."

"Elliot is that you? God, you sound awful. What happened?" Cragen asked.

"He ki-killed m-my wife, Don! He killed my wi-" His voice broke.

…

Captain Cragen hated this case. It was monster devouring his children. Olivia was hospitalized and now Elliot was traumatized. He was deathly afraid of getting Munch and Fin involved but the case had to be solved. He had finally convinced Elliot to take a few days off. Cragen also planned on going to see Olivia later on that day after he found out that she was awake from Elliot. He needed to see if she had info that could help the case. The whole prescient was buzzing. The case had to be solved before it leaked to the press and the wrong information caused a nationwide panic that could escalate into world panic. This would cause anarchy and chaos would not be far behind. He looked up from his paperwork to see Fin walking into his office.

"We need to go see Olivia now, Capt." He said his voice grave.

"How's Elliot holding up?" Cragen asked.

"As well as we expect, but we need to see Olivia soon 'cause we have a bunch of loose ends we can't tie together without her help. The nurses at the hospital are shaken, saying that despite their efforts her body's rejecting the blood and our baby girl's got one foot in the hospital bed and the other in the grave."

…

Olivia was barely alive, she could tell. What was wrong with her? She heard the nurses saying that they had given her blood already. Then why was she getting weaker? She was trying desperately to stay awake. She didn't want to die. No one did. She slowly looked towards the door when she heard the door opening thinking it was Elliot. But it wasn't to her disappointment, it was a black female dressed in a white lab coat and she had a syringe in her hand with a red liquid in it.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." She said stopping and looking at Olivia. Olivia nodded. Olivia neck was still sore and it hurt to talk.

_'What is that stuff?' _Olivia wanted to know.

'Half vampire blood…human blood can't sustain you any longer…' 

_'Are you a half vampire? Am I a half vampire? How can such a small amount blood help me? How can you hear my thoughts?'_

_'Whoa. Clam down. No, I'm not a dhampire but you, on the other hand, are. The half vampire blood will convert the rest of the human blood to half vampire blood. I am trained from childhood to hear thoughts of others I am what humans call a telepathic and vampires call a Sympathizer. I cannot by our blood laws give you the blood unless you want to live. I know you know that you are dying… it's your choice.' _Olivia was shocked. So she truly was a vampire…well a half vampire or a dhampire anyway. She wanted to live…even if it was a half human life and humanity was going to make it seemed like a cursed life. She nodded to the woman. She walked up and took Olivia's arm.

_'Wait, what is your name?'_

_'Meca Magi.' _(Meca's name is pronounced Me-sah Mah-gi)

_'Thank you for helping me.'_

_'Don't thank me yet…you may hate me come this time next week…' _Meca then stuck the needle in Olivia's arm. Olivia watched the red liquid disappear. She felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body. Meca removed the needle and disposed of it.

_'I hate to bother you again but why can't human blood sustain me anymore? I'm still half human right? And I thought vampires drank human blood to sustain them?'_

_'To answer your first question, you have a different blood type now…'_

_'I don't understand.'_

_'Just like someone with A type blood can't accept B type blood you have a different type of blood that not many other people have hence dhampire blood which we call D type blood. A person that had A, A-, B, or B- type blood as a human will have D+ or D- depending on whether or not they had a positive blood type or a negative one. If they had AB blood type while a human they would have what we call D neutral. They could receive any kind of dhampire blood like a human with a AB blood type could receive any kind of human blood. Then someone that had O+ or O- would have either D- loaded or D+ loaded. Any dhampire could receive it but the donors can't accept any blood other than their type like D- and D+ or A, A-, B, or B- for humans. Understand?'_

_'I think so.'_

_'Next question, yes you are still half human. You are still living, able to bare children, and still able and need to eat normal foods. But you also have increased strength, senses, increased tolerance to pain, the ability to regenerate, and sadly their lust for blood. BUT you DON'T need it, that's what really separates dhampires from actual vampires. About regeneration…if a wound is mortal like any other human…you will die but if it is not that fatal you will live longer than normal giving you time to get medical attention or you will die…If it is a serious wound you may not notice it so be careful and you can not regenerate wounds with something in them like a gunshot wound with no exit wound. That's why people preferred killing vamps by stabbing them in the heart with wooden stakes. Even if the stake could be removed the wound still couldn't heal because of the splinters. Got it?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'Your last question, full vamps need blood because theirs is dead…yours is not…'_

_'So full vamps are almost like souped up zombies, right?'_

_'Sure. I have to get back to the hospital I work run for people that are not completely human but I work on humans too. Good luck, Olivia. If you need something just call, I'll hear you. If you need support locate Michael, he'll show you where you will be safe from Diego and welcome.'_

_'How?'_

_'Just think Sanctuary. He'll find you.' _ Meca then left. Olivia relaxed as she thought about Elliot. She felt her heart fill with tears and the bile slowly creep up her throat as the guilt washed over her weak form as she thought about Kathy. She was silently praying hard that Kathy would be okay. Then agonizing pain seared through her skull as the cry of a grief stricken man howled in the back of her mind. It was Elliot. Tears began streaming down her face. She loved Elliot, she would admit that but she would have never wanted anything to happen to Kathy. Kathy and the kids were his life and heart. She loved seeing Elliot happy and they made him happy. She broke down sobbing as she felt his heart and hers break from the grief. Oh God… take me now she wanted to scream. But she knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. Olivia being given a second chance at life after her attack by becoming a dhampire had definitely proven that. She was going to have to tough it out.

…

The waves beat against the shore in a lazy rhythm. The sky was clear and the moon was bright. Michael walked the beach deep in thought. 'What do you want? You have my undivided attention.' The wind blew hard and howling. 'A challenge, huh?' He laughed and continued walking. He was turned when he was twenty-one. But that is not what made him stand out. Sure he was a dhampire, sure he had a Spanish wife and a kid but that wasn't it either. He wasn't turned into what he was by bite but a very painful ritual. That was what made him different. His dignity and first life was stripped from him by a demon at the tender age of 21. Since then he has been working to help others to cope with their dhampire lives. He gave a low growl of warning when he felt someone behind him. Diego laughed but backed off. Michael continued walking.

"You know you are biting off more than you can chew." Michael said without turning around.

"You are just jealous that I have the balls to use my power." Snapped Diego with boyish pride.

"No, I am just more mature enough with enough common sense to see what turning someone does to their life and their happiness. I am not a selfish brat who turns innocent people for kicks and girls to try and snag a girlfriend with threats." Michael said coolly. He could feel Diego's rage. It was Michael's turn to laugh. "You are still nothing but a kid with a five dollar bill in the middle of Wal-mart with no idea what to buy." Michael ducked Diego's swing and threw one of his own. It connected with the side of Diego's face sending him flying. Then with a snap Michael disappeared.

… **6 days later**

Olivia was giddy. It was Elliot's and her first day back on active duty. She was psyched to be back in the building that she considered her second home. They both set to work on wrapping up the Martin case. They still didn't have a suspect. But the killings stopped after Kathy was killed. Everyone else wasn't very concerned with the case anymore expect for Olivia and Elliot. Elliot wanted revenge on the prep that killed his wife. Olivia on the other hand, was curious about her so-called "creator". She was still getting used to being a dhampire. Just the other day she dropped fang for the first time. It was painful but she learned how to control it quick. But it was also hard getting back into the swing of things. It felt as if she was disconnected or as if she was dreaming. Everyone and everything sounded far away. Nothing was completely clicking like it should. Plus with her new ability to hear thoughts she was constantly distracted. It got even worse when they got a call concerning a rape.

Olivia and Elliot enter the apartment carefully with weapons drawn. There was debris thrown everywhere. Broken lamps, papers, pieces of a wooden coffee table were spread everywhere.

"Marsha White? Where are you? We're the police, we came to help you." called Olivia. She could hear shuffling in the next room. As she neared the doorway a female's voice shout,

"Stop where you are! I'm okay just leave I am sorry for bothering you."

"Could you step out of the room so we can make sure you are okay?" asked Elliot not lowering his weapon. Olivia was getting closer to the doorway.

"No, I'm not dressed, please go away." Marsha pleaded. Olivia was standing next to the doorway with her back against the wall. She nodded to Elliot before entering the doorway. There was a young white man with an arm around the neck of a young white woman with brown hair and blonde highlights and a gun pointed at her head.

"Sir, please put the gun down and let her go." Olivia said calmly. The man took the gun away from Marsha's head and before Olivia could react, he pointed at her and fired. The man ran past the faltering Olivia, barreled over Elliot, and out the door. Olivia regained her balance and ran after him without even stopping to help Elliot. Before she knew it she was on the street and gaining on the prep. She never remembered moving this fast before, on foot anyway. When she was close enough she tackled him. He landed face down on the sidewalk. Olivia sat on his back and cuffed him. When she looked at his back to check her work she noticed blood on the blue t-shirt. She knew she didn't shoot him maybe Elliot did. Then her eyesight began to blur. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned slowly due to the disorientation she was suffering from. "Elliot?" she asked the shape before her eyes.

"Liv you're bleeding!" Elliot cried as he helped her up and away from the suspect.

"I'm hit?" she asked very confused. She heard Elliot radio for a bus and back up to take care of the suspect.

"Hang on, Liv." Elliot said.

…

That's it! I'll give you a little taste of ch. 3 and then I'm done. See you later!

Chapter 3 

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It was quiet and calm until Diego decided to invade her mind once more.

_'I warned you. But you continue trying to deny what you are. Well I am going to show you what will happen if you keep this up.'_

_Olivia was standing by the couch in her apartment. She was afraid, backing up, and tears streaming. Elliot had a gun in his hand that was pointed directly at her. She was practically on her knees now, begging._

_"Elliot please-"_

_"Shut up! You…you… I don't know what are but you're not Olivia!"_

_"Elliot please, you have to believe me! I am Olivia!"_

_"No! Olivia's dead just like my wife! But you won't get my kids I'll die making sure of that!" He changed the gun's target from Olivia to the kerosene heater he had lit earlier._

_"NO!" _

…

That's it! Eight pages, ya'll better review! IF I get 19 more reviews I'll post again! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry I have taken so long to update but I have a terrible time with my fanfic work lately. Back a few months my purse disappeared with my permit, library card, and the disked containing all my original work and fanfic work. My computer kept deleting my work after I started over again, then I didn't have an internet connection for about a month so It's been hard. I am not gonna waste any more of your time…

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters. But I do own the original victims, Meca Magi, Michael, and Diego.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

'_vampire speech'_

**Chapter 3**

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It was quiet and calm until Diego decided to invade her mind once more.

'_I warned you. But you continue trying to deny what you are. Well I am going to show you what will happen if you keep this up.'_

_Olivia was standing by the couch in her apartment. She was afraid, backing up, and tears streaming. Elliot had a gun in his hand that was pointed directly at her. She was practically on her knees now, begging._

"_Elliot please-"_

"_Shut up! You…you… I don't know what you are but you're not Olivia!"_

"_Elliot please, you have to believe me! I am Olivia!"_

"_No! Olivia's dead just like my wife! But you won't get my kids I'll die making sure of that!" He changed the gun's target from Olivia to the kerosene heater he had lit earlier._

"_NO!" _

XXXXX

Olivia started. She was in the hospital again. 'What happened to me?' Then she remembered the incident at the woman's apartment and being shot. 'Oops. I forgot about Meca's warning…' Right then the temperature in the room dropped about 50 degrees. Olivia sat and started to shiver and hug herself. She could see her breath as she breathed. She looked about her with a dim light as her only light at the machines around her to find them fogged up and frozen over. 'What in the hell is going on?' Even the fluid in the IV was frozen. The room door opened and man stepped in, dressed in black. He had brown shoulder length hair and was very tall with a thick build. There was a slight reddish glow around his body and the closer he got to her the colder she became. He was now hovering over her, leering. She shrank back down into the bed.

"The name's Ice… Diego sent me ta getcha, he wants to see ya." His voice sent shivers up her spine. She was racking her mind trying to find a way out of her current jam but couldn't find one. She gasped and tried to pull away as he grasped one of her wrists with a hand that felt like ice. It was so cold it burned her wrist. Just as she was growing desperate and about to call for help, the door opened slightly again but no one was there, Olivia figured the wind blew it open. Then Olivia saw a shadow move out the corner of her eye. Then something spoke from the shadows,

"Leave her alone, Ice… or I'll plant one right in your chest…" Ice's face turned into one of fear for just a moment but it quickly hardened again. He dropped her wrist and turned to face the shadows and hissed,

"Show yourself… coward." Olivia looked down at her wrist to find it turning purple and green.

"Coward, am I? I am not the one who's picking on a poor woman in a hospital." Ice seemed to recognize the voice this time.

"Michael…" His fangs dropped and his eyes turned red. Then with the unkempt beard about his mouth and chin he looked beastly. "Quit hiding and face me." The figure in the shadows just laughed. The sound intrigued Olivia, it radiated with a cool calm confidence and slight hint of malice.

"You and I both know I can beat you." A pair of red eyes appeared and stared back at Olivia and Ice from the shadows. She could feel the fear running through his veins.

"Then why don't you prove it." The eyes disappeared and she heard Ice's heart rate triple. He began to look about like a frightened mouse. Olivia strained to hear the faintest sound. But she became terrified when even with her vampiric hearing she couldn't detect a single one. _'Who is he? Or what is he?' _Ice's voice rang in her ears with a slight quiver to it.

_'He is what humans would call a 'dark avenger'. He is called the Dark Angel by the dhampires but he is Death to our kind. Those of us who know his name fear to speak it like how humans fear to say the name of the Boogeyman… He moves with the shadows , some say he can even become part of the shadows! He lives to hunt down people like us…'_

_'So he is a vampire hunter.'_

_'No, he hunts the Dark Ones, the ones that have drank of the sacred elixir…'_

_'Even dhampires?'_

_'Even the halfings… if they ever take of blood…'_

_'Why?'_Olivia was startled when the 'Dark Angel' himself answered her question,

_'Because, blood is like alcohol to an alcoholic, once you've tasted it you can't just drink it once and stop drinking it all together. They become crazed and obtain an untamable bloodlust streak. They become the bloodthirsty fiends humans have come to know as a vampire. Dhampires are the worst to deal with because they can attack day or night. But most of the full vampires just want to be put out of their misery…' _

_'So, you're a mercy killer…'_

_'If I have to be, but, I am mostly a protector of humankind and of the dhampires, I destroy the things that would otherwise destroy them…'_

_'Quit filling her head with lies!' _

_'Lies, Ice? I mean you work the very man that turned her, you yell like you have her trust to lose…'_

_'You don't have it either buddy…' _

_'Hahahaha… I never said I did Miss Benson, I never said I did…'_

_'Well at least you're honest…'_

"All right, enough talk! Show yourself demon!"

"Wow…look at the pot calling the kettle black… but I'm no demon but now I am not so sure about you…"

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"I'm tired of playing around." The voice was behind Ice and Olivia now. Olivia turned in her bed completely stoked. 'How did he move like that without either of us seeing him? Can he really become shadow like Ice said?'

"You have until the count of three to leave or I will dispose of you myself."

"You don't understand… Diego…"

"One… Two…"

"Please…"

"Three…" Two human hands reached out from the shadows and grabbed Ice pulling him into the shadows. Ice screamed as the black abyss swallowed him whole. His screaming continued even though Olivia couldn't see him. Then it stopped altogether. Olivia was freaked now and was desperately trying to find a way out. 'Wait! If he **is **part of the shadows then maybe he wouldn't have anywhere to hide if there were none…' Olivia surprised herself by jumping out of the bed, running to the light switch, and turning on the light. But just as soon as she flipped the switch a hand grasped her wrist…

XXXXXXXXX

That's it… Michael isn't as dark as he seems in this chapter. Anywho, review!

**Chapter 4**

Olivia looked up and gasped as she stared into the most beautiful gray-green eyes she had ever seen. Then the way his jet-black hair fit his caramel face so richly, she was spell bound. But the eyes were what held Olivia's attention. They stood out so much against his skin tone that you could not help but stare at them. Their expression was a gentle yet curious one. They danced lively as if they were hiding tons of great secrets but yet were filled with wisdom. Then to her surprise his hand was warm on her wrist instead of being cold like Ice's. She instantly inhaled his scent. He smelled of sweet rain, the kind of smell you inhale after a good rain shower. She closed her eyes as the smell of him began to intoxicate her; she began to feel as if she were free falling. Then she heard a much kinder gentler voice say,

"By the time you wake up, you'll be back in your apartment. Know one will even remember the apartment incident except you. You have been away for a couple of days checking on some leads on the Martin case. But you came up empty handed… right?" Olivia felt herself nod. Then she felt two gentle yet very strong arms pick her up. Then she felt something warm flow through her body and then slowly drifted into a deep sleep. "Why is it so important that you have this woman, Diego? Are you willing to risk countless lives to have her?" Michael seemed to ask no one. He got a chilling laugh in return…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I know you guys are probably mad at me for taking so long but other stories need love, too. But here's chapter 4 like I promised. You'll learn more about Michael in this chapter.

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters. But I do own the original victims, Meca Magi, Michael, Diego Calamari, and Sasha Gilchrist.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

'_vampire speech'_

_**notes/ or other writings**_

**Chapter 4 **

Olivia looked up and gasped as she stared into the most beautiful gray-green eyes she had ever seen. Then the way his jet-black hair fit his caramel face so richly, she was spell bound. But the eyes were what held Olivia's attention. They stood out so much against his skin tone that you could not help but stare at them. Their expression was a gentle yet curious one. They danced lively as if they were hiding tons of great secrets but yet were filled with wisdom. Then to her surprise his hand was warm on her wrist instead of being cold like Ice's. She instantly inhaled his scent. He smelled of sweet rain, the kind of smell you inhale after a good rain shower. She closed her eyes as the smell of him began to intoxicate her; she began to feel as if she were free falling. Then she heard a much kinder gentler yet familiar voice say,

"By the time you wake up, you'll be back in your apartment. Know one will even remember the apartment incident except you. You have been away for a couple of days checking on some leads on the Martin case. But you came up empty handed… right?" Olivia felt herself nod. Then she felt two gentle yet very strong arms pick her up. Then she felt something warm flow through her body and then slowly drifted into a deep sleep. "Why is it so important that you have this woman, Diego? Are you willing to risk countless lives to have her?" Michael seemed to ask no one. He got a chilling laugh in return…

In a valley in the Catskill Mountains…

The normally enchanting and calming Catskill mountain Valley at the fall of night had become menacing and foreboding in appearance. The once noble and sagely looking oaks and other trees had been transformed into grotesque and impish looking statutes. The grass that was once vibrating with the life scurrying in between its blades was now bent over weighed down by ice, motionless, in a deathlike slumber. No life moved once so ever it was as if nature itself was afraid to make a sound. No creature was bold enough to show its face in the pale, almost steel like moonlight that illuminated the valley. Even the once placid pond looked like a cold slab of in ground black metal under the moon's glare. The winds howled warning of an approaching storm. But nothing else dared to rupture the fearful posthumous silence that hung over the valley not even the opaque ash gray fog that crept slowly along the ground and serpentine through the trees. Stars didn't even dot the skyline of the valley in apprehension of enraging whatever terror petrified nature with fear. Then a twig snapped under the hooves of an infantile fawn in an exposed meadow within the valley. The snap sounded like an explosion in the hushed valley. The fawn darted back in the woods momentarily startled by the sound. But undaunted it ventured out once creeping slowly out in to the open.

'Yes… that's it, come to me, my sweet thing…' The young deer looked up immediately as if it had heard the beckoning thought. But it continued eating on some grass after a moment passed. Then like lighting something attacked the young fawn at the throat. The figure pinned down the fawn on its side as it drank thirstily from the deer's throat. The blood flowed in thick little streams down the fawn's neck. Every time the fawn moved the sharp fangs would rip more of the infant's tiny gullet open and spray blood all over the nearby grass and the figure's clothes and face. The fawn's body gave a hard spasmodic twitch every few seconds then every few moments then in about five to six minutes later it stopped moving altogether and its breathing slowed to a halt. Then the light slowly faded from the fawn's eyes as the life fled from its body.

Diego Calamari was disgusted with having to drink from such a defenseless lowly creature. He was prime big game hunter and deer weren't even in the same game park with his intelligence. But humans, they were another story… they were a challenge. They thought they were at the top of the food chain and nothing could touch them. But in fact they were third on the food chain. Werewolves topped them easy. The wolves that thought like humans, they could overpower and outthink their prey at the same time without even trying. Whereas vampires could control the werewolves with ease and take down countless humans with ease. Vampires were at top of the food chain they owned this world. Now here was Diego drinking from a deer like a fugitive vampire trying to keep a low profile. It frustrated him to end that Michael had him hiding. His eyes were red and glazed over with bloodlust. The camouflage shirt he had been wearing was tainted purple and red hues by the blood that had saturated through the upper portion of it. The blood ran down the sides of his mouth in slow dribbles. His sable hair was in a loose braid matted down by sweat, unkempt, and grass blade riddled. His nostrils flared with each breathe. You could literally see the adrenaline zipping through his ancient veins. Adrenaline, yes the addiction of many a vampire young or old, full or half. It didn't matter, that is what hooked vampires on blood, all the vampires' physical reactions are singled by adrenaline. Adrenaline is like the blood's version of nicotine in cigarettes and once you were hooked, you _were _hooked. Diego was now on an instant high that would last until the next night when he would crave twice as much. But for now his hunger was sated and he turned and headed for the warren fissure he called home in the side of one of the many mountains in the valley. All the while too high to realize that he was being watched…

Sasha Gilchrist (Gilchrist is her maiden name, her spouse's last name will never be mentioned for the sake of not having to explain who they are but you will know who he is) watched Diego slink back towards the sullied grotto he called his lair. She repositioned her posture in the patch of grass she was in. She bristled as she thought about that pompous sadistic vampire's killing of that little fawn. Her husband had been working overtime keeping an eye on Diego. He had been suspect of some brutal human slayings and posthumous rapes. She didn't doubt that it was him that did it. She was so focused on watching Diego that she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled about planning to land a punch on whoever was behind her. But a swift hand blocked her swing. She blinked but then realized that it was just Michael.

"God dangit Michael! How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that!" she whispered harshly. He just looked back at her and grinned before kissing her hand gallantly before grasping it in both of his.

"I know, I know! But sometimes you are so focused on something that you would not even notice a stampede of elephants coming your way." He whispered warmly with a smile. Sasha just sighed and gave in whenever her husband smiled at her like that she couldn't stay mad with him.

"Whatever," she muttered, "Let's just go home, okay?" She turned and quietly made her way out of the meadow with Michael right in tow…

Olivia stirred in her bed. 'Who was he? Why did he feel warm when Ice felt cold? I mean they were both vampires? Right?' With this final thought Olivia climbed out bed and into the shower. As she was drying her hair after putting on her work clothes she noticed a file sitting on her table. She went to it and opened it. It contained the dead leads in the Martin case she had supposed to been following up on. On top of them she saw a small note it read:

_**Olivia,**_

_**Here are the leads to back up your story. Please be careful. Try to keep from being by yourself too long because Diego is bent on having you but he is powerless to do anything around other people and he is a full vamp so he can't do much harm to you during the day unless you let him.**_

**_Michael_**

So, he was out to help her. He must be the man Meca told her about. She closed the file and went to finish fixing her hair. About five minutes later she came back grabbed the file and a cup of coffee then headed out the door. She took a breath to calm her nerves before walking into the precinct. People smiled and welcomed her back. 'So far so good.' She walked to her desk and started to sit her things down. Then she heard a most familiar voice of Elliot Stabler call out her name. She turned around and smiled at him as he made his way towards her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"How are you holding up? The kids?" she asked. She let go of him and looked into his eyes. They were unreadable. But she knew how to get around that. She heard snatches of Elliot's crazed thoughts. He wasn't holding up well, he was drinking, and the kids were hanging in there the best they could. She looked down to hide the tears that had threatened to form.

"So, how did the leads come out?" he asked pulling away and looking at her. She had completely forgotten about the leads. She gave a sad smile and said,

"Dead ends." She shrugged. He laughed. From the sound of it, it was the first time in nearly a week and a half. They looked down at the dead end leads on her desk. Then Elliot looked at her and smiled. "What? I tried."

"Well I just got a call a few minutes before you walked in. A young man just called in saying he knows the Diego you say attacked you. It's a long shot but I think it is worth it to find who killed my wife and murdered that girl. What do you think?" She nodded. She grabbed her coat and followed Elliot to a squad car. But before they could get in Cragen himself came out and beckoned Elliot into his office. Olivia stood outside of Cragen's office as the door closed behind him and Elliot.

"What was that about? Cap' seemed really upset about something." Said Olivia. She got shrugs from Munch and Fin, which meant that they were pretty much in the same boat. It was pretty quiet in the prescient save for all the people's thoughts buzzing around in Olivia's head. She wasn't learned enough to block out nor comprehend every individual thought of the thousands that were flooding her mind. The voices had become a dull buzzing sound in her ears that was grating her nerves. She finally was becoming agitated. Then she felt it that familiar itch in her gums. 'Oh sh--' She closed her eyes and began the round about drag out fight with her demonic vampire half. She was fighting so hard her head was spinning. The buzzing was growing louder and her hands broke into a cold sweat. She felt her body start to tremble as she fought to keep from dropping fang in the middle of the prescient.

"Olivia? Olivia? Liv, baby, are you all right?" Olivia snapped out of her abyss at Elliot's voice. She looked away and answered,

"Yeah," She looked in the mirror on a nearby desk and saw that she was clear…for now. "Yeah, let's go." She was more confident now…

Rose Garden Medical Center…

Michael was pacing back and forth in his office, distressed. Meca watched him pace for a moment before making it known that she had entered the room.

"Ahem…" Michael jumped. He gave a nervous laugh when he realized it was just Meca. "Something the matter?"

"Luz was running his mouth outside again and someone who had connections to the slaying case Olivia got bit on overheard." He grumbled. "Now, someone from the prescient is coming to follow up on Luz's 'lead'." Meca nodded, as she understood the gravity of the situation. If Luz opened his mouth too wide then he might expose Olivia's secret and thus sever her final ties to humanity leaving her vulnerable to Diego. Not only that, he would expose the very existence of vampires.

"What are you going to do?" asked Meca.

"Find a muzzle." He murmured. She laughed. Michael always made jokes when things got bad.

"But really, what are you going to do?" asked Meca after her laughter abated.

"Just let human assumption play its part." He answered. Meca cocked an eyebrow. "I am just going to let the detective and Luz do the talking. If I know Olivia's partner as well as I think I do he will instantly think that Luz is absolutely crazy. Then I can just steer the conversation around the unmentionable parts. Or dismiss what we do not want known." She smiled.

"Brilliant. But, oh yeah, they're here." Said Meca remembering why she had come. "I just brought them to your part of the Center."

"Thank you, Meca, send them in here." Said Michael as he turned back to his desk and begin to organize the work on it.

"Okay." She said and turned to leave…

In the hallway…

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, the Doctor will supervise your visit with Luz Roder. It is standard procedure, you understand." Said Meca as she led them into Michael's office. Olivia did a double take when she saw Michael standing at the oak desk in the office.

"Hello, I'm the head psychiatrist, you can call me Michael. We kinda run first names around here. I hope you don't mind." He said as he shook her and Elliot's hand in turn. "You' re her to see Luz, right?"

"Yes sir. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is Detective Olivia Benson, we are to check on a possible lead that this patient of yours might have." said Elliot.

"Ah! Of course you records proceed both of you." Complemented Michael as he led them into the hall. 'There's the windup…' As they walked Olivia thought. 'He's a good actor. He doesn't seem to recognize me at all.'

"So, what kind of patients do you keep here Michael?" asked Elliot.

"Traumatized, PTSD, and those types." He answered.

"Luz, what is he like?" asked Olivia keeping up her detective game.

"He's recovering from PTSD and _very _talkative." Said Michael with an edge to his voice. Olivia who had been staring at the walls turned to Michael with an inquisitive look on her face. He sighed. _'Look this is a center for vampire victims that are having trouble adjusting. If Luz says too much he'll expose every single vampire in New York! Including you and me.'_

'_Well what do we do?' _Olivia was on the verge of panicking.

'_Chill out, Olivia, just let Elliot and Luz do the talking, let them take care of the problem.'_

'_Huh?' _

'_Just don't worry about it, ok? I got the problem under control.'_

'_Okay.' _Olivia started staring at the rose petal pink walls again. _'Interesting color.'_

'_Pink is said to be a calming color and it looked whole better than pale yellow.' _Olivia sniggered quietly. He turned left and steered them down another hallway. On this hallway, patients sat in rooms with beds, radios, colorful beddings, and other homelike comforts. _'The patients on this hallway are due to be released soon. They will be reunited with their families and able to live halfway normal lives. Then some have a little more time to wait.' _Olivia smiled. They stopped at the sixth door from hallway entrance. Michael opened it. On the bed sat a young man, Hispanic in appearance. His beady eyes roamed every form that had just entered the room and seemed to be a bit apprehensive. Elliot moved forward and made introductions. He then began to question Luz about what he knew. As the two began to talk, Luz noticed Olivia for what seemed like the first time. His eyes grew wide and panic- stricken. Michael swore, turned, and bolted out the door. At the same time Luz shouted,

"Diego sent her to get me! Silence me! She's going to kill me and you, man!" He went to lunge for Olivia but Elliot grabbed his shoulders and held him down. Olivia was scared now. The vampire was struggling to get to Olivia convinced that she was out to get him. From Elliot's position he could not see Luz's fangs and red eyes. But Olivia could and that sparked a complete transformation she wasn't prepared to fight off. Vampires changed to battle modes when threatened all though most of it was just to intimidate but if provoked any furthered they become ruthless killers. Olivia was red eyed and all fangs, her mind had been completely taken over by her other half. Viper was in control now and looking for a kill. Luz hissed at her and she hissed back. Right when she was about to attack a hand landed on her shoulder. She whirled about and was about to attack whoever it was that dared to touch her but he was quicker and restrained her by pinning her arms against her chest. He then pivoted pinned her against the wall. Olivia was ticked off now and began trying to free her arms to take a swipe at him. He bore down on her harder. She looked him in the face and planned to spit on him but was hypnotized by them. She heard a familiar voice calling her name and every other noise just faded away.

_'Olivia! Snap out of it, Olivia! If Elliot sees you like this…'_

_'He will kill me!' _Olivia screeched in her mind as she remembered the dream. That thought alone snapped her back to reality. She fought down her more volatile side and began to assume her more human appearance. Her fangs retracted and her eyes traded in they red haze for her normal brown hue. The rest of her tense body slowly began to relax. Michael asked if she was okay and she nodded. He then turned to help Elliot with Luz. Michael produced a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat. He uncapped it and watched the two men continue to struggle on the bed. Michael knew the longer he waited the more likely chance of Elliot noticing Luz's vampire traits were. He crept up the two, aimed and stuck the needle into the exposed shoulder on Luz and pulled it out. Luz's eyes began to dim and his eyelids closed. Then his head lolled onto Elliot's shoulder and his body ceased to move.

"Is he dead?" asked Elliot as he stood up panting.

"No, just asleep. I think your partner unearthed a bad experience for Luz and caused him to act on it. Quite common with PTSD patients." said Michael as he moved Luz further onto the bed so he didn't fall off. Elliot was staring at Luz with far off look on his face. "Are you ok, Detective?" Elliot nodded stiffly.

"Have you seen my partner?" asked Elliot when he noticed Olivia's absence.

"Yes, I believe she is in the hallway." Said Michael as he started towards the door. Elliot followed…

In the hallway…

Olivia was scared. She never had an experience like that one. She had no control over herself. She could see and hear what was going on but couldn't do anything to stop herself. Viper had been in control and Olivia knew one thing for sure Viper couldn't get control ever again. She began to walk the halls to get rid of some the adrenaline still in her system. She ventured down a different hallway that had rooms with glass doors. The people behind them were dress in hospital patient attire and many of them were asleep or drugged up and ragged in appearance. They stared at her with wide, wet, vacant eyes that haunted her to no end…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it guys, review please. Here's something from Chapter 5,

Elliot stared at Capt. Cragen with disbelief. "Are you… s-sure Capt'n?" he asked. Cragen nodded gravely. Elliot's head started to swim. He couldn't believe that someone had stolen his wife's body… right out of the grave and left their handiwork for everyone to see…

Bye bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys sorry about the long wait! Been sorting out some personal and religious issues that had come up with this story. But I will finish this story and possibly write a sequel but this story is far from over. Anywho on with the story!

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters. But I do own the original victims, Meca Magi, Michael, Diego Calamari, and Sasha Gilchrist.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

'_vampire speech'_

_**notes/ or other writings**_

_:flashbacks:_

Chapter 5

Their eyes were like black holes seemingly void but held a pull within them that was unshakeable. Olivia felt drawn to a particular pair of eyes. They were a pair of deep sapphire eyes with a light frost blue snowflake shape around each pupil. They belonged to a little blonde headed girl. She looked about twelve or thirteen and her hair looked like waves of pale gold. Her frame was thin causing her gown to hang off her body like over sized robes. As Olivia got closer, the girl opened her mouth revealing a pair of glistening fangs. She hissed at Olivia and Olivia's heart broke. So young and damned. But then she noticed the plain silver cross hanging from the girl's neck. Silver was a known poison to vampires. So, the girl was like her, a halfling as Ice put it. All of a sudden, the girl noticed her staring at the necklace. And grabbed, clutched it to her chest, and hissed at Olivia viscously almost daring her to try and take the necklace. She startled Olivia when she spoke,

"Alilo's gift! It's mine! He gave it to me! It's my light! Mine! Find your own!" Her voice had now become a near hysterical shriek. Olivia instinctively backed off as other patients became aroused and started staring at her. The girl began to calm down as Olivia walked away. She turned a corner and nearly bumped into Meca.

"Lost?" she asked.

'_Yeah, in every sense of the word.' _sighed Olivia in her mind.

"Well, I don't know about the other "senses" but I can help you find your way out of here." offered Meca. Olivia smiled. Meca led the way through the hallways. A silent but pensive Olivia followed along in her wake. Olivia was stuck on what the little vampire girl said to her. _: "It's my light! Mine! Find your own!" : _As she replayed the words over and over again in her mind a scene from her dream came into her mind. It was when she dropped her orb of light over the edge of the cliff. _: "...go find your own: _echoed in her mind. Truth be told, she would love to find her light but where could she start to look? God, she hated complex problems like this, especially the psychological ones.

"Oh man, I suck at solving life's problems, especially my own!" moaned Olivia aloud forgetting that Meca was there momentarily.

"So, I guess you and Snowflake a short but interesting dialogue?" asked Meca. Olivia was confused. She did not know anyone by the name of Snowflake.

"Snowflake?" asked Olivia her confusion evident in her voice.

"The girl you spooked or who spooked you which ever scenario you prefer." Meca said with a shrug.

"Oh. Ummmm… ye-eah…" said Olivia although she was unsure of what to say. Then the question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it,

"How could you find your Light?"

"I would love to answer that for you but you need to be a little more specific." answered Meca.

"What do you mean?" asked Olivia.

"There are many types of Light , dear. Which one are you referring to?" she asked. Then it hit Olivia, the woman knew what she asking about but she was testing her.

'_Why?'_

'_Sweetheart, the lines between our world and the humans' perceived world have been erased from your existence. So, you need to learn how to ask specific questions or else you'll be walking in circles forever!' _

Olivia thought for moment and considered what Meca just told her. Then she finally said,

"I guess a spiritual one."

"Oh, that easy. Start looking inside yourself, first." answered Meca. Olivia instantly thought of her dream again but decided not to voice it just yet. Finally they entered large lobby. Elliot and Michael were standing next to the exit. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Meca began making her way over to Michael and Olivia followed.

"Sorry we took so long, I got a little lost," said Olivia. This statement alerted the two gentlemen to their presence. Elliot smiled that was a signal that she was forgiven. Michael nodded to her and then to Meca. Soon after Meca excused herself from their company. Elliot said that he would go and get the squad car while she wrapped things up inside with Michael. She agreed and as soon as he left Michael pulled her aside. He asked about her health and if she had experienced anything new besides what happened in Luz's room. She told him no but questioned him about the dream she had and whether it had sort of connection with finding her Light. Michael was not completely sure but told her to trust her instincts. But then he promised they would talk more about her situation later because he needed to know more about Kathy.

"Kathy?" she asked. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Did they bury her?" he asked. The look of urgency on Michael's face worried Olivia.

"Yeah, about two days ago." She answered. She hoped that it was her imagination that caused Michael's skin to blanch. He ran his fingers through his raven colored locks.

"This is bad. She will rise tonight! I managed to persuade Tenesha Martin's parents to cremate her," He sighed, "Well half ain't bad. I just wish that I did not have to smoke her."

"Smoke her?" asked Olivia. Michael sighed, looked around, and spoke quickly and quietly,

"You know, stake her…" Olivia stared at him blankly. "How else do you kill a vampire, Olivia!"

"But Kathy isn't a vampire!" Olivia protested.

"Wasn't, Olivia, wasn't. But what comes out of that grave tonight will definitely be a vampire. Not Kathy, but something different, something that has the potential to become evil. See, three nights after someone is bitten by a vampire, whether they were killed or not, they will turn. That's why I had Tenesha cremated, so that a vampire could not be born from the discarded body. Plus, it releases the trapped soul. Because after the first kill, the soul goes straight to Hell unless someone prays on the deceased person's behalf. But by cremating the body before the third day it bypasses any problems on the spiritual level for the victim. Either way Kathy's body is going to end up as ashes. You understand?" asked Michael. Olivia nodded mutely. Just then Elliot stuck his head in door saying,

"Come on, Liv, Cragen wants us back at the precinct." Olivia muttered,

"Coming." Then accepted a business card from Michael's hand, said good-bye, and left. The ride back to the precinct was one of the longest rides in her life. Once again she knew vital information about Elliot that she could not share with him. Information that could devastate him mentally and ruin their partnership for good. As Olivia brooded over her current situation, Elliot sat in silence. It seemed that he would trying to figure out this case. But he looked bereaved and was silent. But he finally spoke after a few moments,

"I don't understand, there is no connection between the victims. But other then that they seem like random sadistic attacks that left two dead and one hospitalized. There has to be some kind of connection!" Then she remembered the necklaces.

"Elliot did you give your wife that necklace?" asked Olivia quietly.

"Ummmm… no… my wife is Catholic. She would flip if I gave her something like that." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, ummm… but you said…" she started.

"I remember what I said but honestly I do not know why I said it," said Elliot.

"Or why I agreed to let you have it knowing that you were Catholics." Olivia agreed. Then reality set in hard. Kathy was not wearing the necklace when she was attacked but he killed her anyway. Then Olivia herself was attacked without a necklace on. That meant that Kathy's death was not her fault because of her giving Elliot something that she thought was a killer's tag. But it also meant that Kathy's death was planned all along. She began to panic. Inside her mind screamed the first name that came to mind.

'_Michael!'_

'_Olivia? What's wrong?'_

'_I think that Diego planned every single thing that has happened.'_

'_Of course. What did you expect? He's a vampire, he knew what he was doing.'_

'_And played us all for fools!' _Olivia growled.

'_Don't feel bad Olivia, vampires can manipulate people anywhere at any given time.'_

'_You men like controlling people's thoughts and actions?'_

'_Yeah, humans think that it's just an unorthodox thought or action without reason but…'_

'_They're being controlled?'_

'_Yes. Is that all?'_

'_Just one more thing. Why us?'_

'_There's the mystery. This is where I am stumped. This is too thought out for Diego alone at least I think…'_

'_What do you mean by 'I think'?'_

'_I don't underestimate my opponents.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Are you ok until we can meet later?' _

'_Yeah, but--' _

'_I'll contact you!' _he sounded really agitated about something. But she didn't have time to mull over it because they had pulled back up to the precinct. They both climbed out the car and headed into the building. As soon as Elliot entered the building Cragen called him into his office.

"What is that about?" asked Olivia. Elliot shrugged. He made his way into the captain's office.

"What's up, Cap't?" he asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"You might want to sit down for this. I just got word that someone has stolen your wife's body from her grave and left it open." Said Cragen solemnly. Elliot felt as if all the air had been forced from his lungs. Elliot stared at Capt. Cragen with disbelief.

"Are you… s-sure Capt'n?" he asked. Cragen nodded gravely. Elliot's head started to swim. He couldn't believe that someone had stolen his wife's body… right out of the grave and left their handiwork for everyone to see

XXX

"What!" shouted Olivia. "Someone stole her body!"

"Yeah," mumbled Elliot his voice thick.

"Who? Who would—" she stopped mid-sentence. 'He would not have gone that far would he?' she thought to herself. She remained silent a moment before she picked up that business card that Michael given her off of her desk…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so sorry it took so long! Review please. Here is a peek at chapter 5:

…Olivia stared at the carnage before her. No, Michael could not have done that. He wasn't that cold. But she knew someone who was…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys sorry about the long wait! School has been a real time consumer! Anywho on with the story!

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters. But I do own the original victims, Meca Magi, Michael, Diego Calamari, and Sasha Gilchrist.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

'_vampire speech'_

_**notes/ or other writings**_

_:flashbacks:_

**Chapter 6**

Olivia's focus was singular as she dialed Michael's number. She began to tap her foot impatiently as panic coiled up inside her. Finally on the fourth ring Michael answered,

"Hello…"

"Michael… Kathy's body is gone…" Olivia mumbled. There was no answer on the other end of the line. "Michael?"

"I know, Olivia…" replied a quiet voice. Olivia could have sworn that she heard a hint of fear in the man's voice.

"You sound scared…" she said quietly.

"Look, Olivia, I can't talk right now! I need to find out who jacked that body!" There was a click and then silence. Then Olivia jumped when she heard Michael's voice in her head,

'_And… I did not steal that body… no matter how dire the situation might be , I'm a Christian… and I would not desecrate anyone's grave…' _Olivia nodded to herself understanding. She looked back at Elliot whose visage looked passive but in his thoughts there was nothing but pure anger.

"Elliot, I can ride to the cemetery with you to see the damage, if you want…" offered Olivia. That seemed to snap Elliot out of his ravine. He shook his head slowly "no" and said,

"Thanks for the support, Liv, but I need to go alone." Then he turned and headed out the door. Olivia was warring internally because she wanted to go after him but at the same time she knew that he needed some time alone to grieve. Then a soft and almost sensual voice piped up in the back of her head,

'_You don't necessarily need to follow him…' _The voice sounded feminine and real familiar.

'_Who are you?' _

'_You know who I am…' _Then Olivia realized that the voice was her own, or rather Viper's.

'_What do you mean by, I don't need to follow him…' _

'_Easy, scope it out before he gets there…' _

'_Wha… I can't drive that fast…'_

'_Who said anything about driving…'_

'_Why am I talking to myself?'_

'_Because you haven't accepted the fact that you and I are one and same so, I am still a separate part of your psyche…'_

'_So… if I can't drive… how can I get there?' _'Why did I even ask?' thought Olivia.

'_Easy… you walk or rather run…' _

'_Wha…' _

'_Let me show you…' _At that point, Olivia felt a current run through her body and Viper took over or at least partly. Olivia felt power coursing through her veins and boy was it exhilarating. Olivia heard herself say to John,

"I'm going for some fresh air… and no I am not going to follow Elliot." He nodded and she left. The sun was just starting to set, good. That meant that not many people could see her on the rooftops. Whoa… rooftops?

'_Yeah, we used the buildings to get around; you have super human speed remember? You can move fast enough to the clear gaps between buildings and scale their walls.' _

'_Oh…no… Viper don't…' _But it was too late. Olivia felt herself break into a sprint and head straight across the street heading towards an office building. About a few feet away from the building, Olivia felt Viper push off the ground and fly towards the building. Olivia had to hold back a scream as she watched the ground get smaller and smaller. Olivia gasped, as the building's wall got closer to her.

'_Don't freak out on me yet Olivia! Put your hands and feet out and push up the wall. This will move you up the wall!' _Olivia got herself together and put hands and feet out just in time, she then grunted as she pushed upwards. She fought not to scream as she flew upwards, her nose barely inches away from the beige concrete. 'Once more…' she thought as she pushed off the building again. This time she wasn't afraid, she was almost excited. This is probably be closest she would ever get to flying… Although she could not see it, Viper was smiling. 'She is doing this on her own and does not even realize it!' she thought happily.

Olivia was now standing on top of the office building. The sunset was beautiful from there; maybe being a dhampire was not _so _bad… She continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop with a smile. She also kept a cautionary eye on Elliot's car as well. She was standing a few rooftops away from the graveyard. Then she _felt_ another presence near her. But when she looked around, she saw no one. So, she continued moving along the rooftops until she leaped off the last roof into the graveyard. She grunted as her feet made contact with the hallowed ground. She could see the yellow police tape and made her way over. The grave marker had been knocked over and there was dirt everywhere. Pieces of the concrete vault's top that Kathy's casket was in lay in heaps around the empty grave. The casket itself was broken and splintered inside the topless vault. Olivia stared at the carnage before her. No, Michael would not have done that. He wasn't that cold. But she knew someone who was. Then she heard someone land behind her.

'_Olivia, let me take care of this, please! I want to prove to you that I am not as bad as you think I am…' _Olivia sighed as she let Viper take control. Viper then whirled around to confront the assailant and gasped. Michael smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" asked the dhampire in surprise.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Viper." He replied. Viper smiled back but her smile began to fade as she watched him start to frown. She turned to what he was looking at, which was Kathy's grave and then she understood.

"So, what are we going to do, Adra?" she asked. Michael smiled again as he heard her call him, "mentor" in the vampiric language.

"We are going to wait…" he said simply. 'For who, I wonder…' thought Olivia.

"Adra, who are we waiting for?" Viper asked for the curious Olivia.

"Your father…" he stated flatly.

"That monster is not my father…" she hissed. Michael looked at his new pupil.

"He turned you, he is your father Viper and you must except that as part of who you are… I hate the demon that created me but that does not change the fact that he made me into what I am." said Michael gently. Viper still hissed unhappily but she eventually nodded.

"But that does not mean that I will treat him like one…" she growled venomously. "But Elliot's going to be here soon, do you think that it would wise for us to still be here?" she asked. Michael sighed.

"That is part of the reason why I came here…" he admitted. Viper looked at her mentor in surprise. "I was hoping to scare Diego off or at least watch out for Elliot if he did come by… but I think that seeing everyone together will explain some things to me…"

"Like…?" probed Viper.

"Like… why I have such a talkative pupil…" said Michael with grin. Viper scoffed. Then both dhampires stopped what they were doing when they both started to sense another presence. This one was cold like Ice's was… and it was female… Viper's territorial nature kicked in and her fangs lowered. Olivia could still use all 5 of her senses but it was as if she was in the backseat of a car. She watched as a female full vampire stepped out of the shadow of a huge grave maker shaped like a tree. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were black as night. She was of medium height and possessed an alluring figure that any woman would be jealous of. She had on dark purple eye shadow and black mascara. A plum colored lipstick adorned her lips. She was dressed in a leather outfit that was a deep licorice black one piece. It had long sleeves and a plunging v-neck. The bottom portion were pants that were open on the sides with thin strips of leather that connected the back and front of the pants legs. This left part of her pale legs expose on either side. Her nails were an inch long and painted a deep purple. She smiled seductively at Michael, which revealed two-inch, or passion length fangs. (A/N: Passion length fangs are usually used for sex and the seduction of other vamps but since this is a T rated fic we are going to leave it at that!) Michael groaned. It finally clicked within his mind. Diego wanted an heir… Could he know about the Day Walker prophecy?

Diego turned Kathy to help seduce Elliot into his clutches, then… He was going to use Olivia to conceive the child but… Elliot! That's it! He needed Elliot's sperm… Diego's was dead, unlike Michael's and Elliot's, which were still living… He would possess Elliot temporarily and use dark magic to fuse Elliot's live sperm with his own dead ones which would make Diego's viable again and then impregnate Olivia, whose eggs were still fertile. The thought of what that monster was planning to do made Michael's blood boil. He growled. Viper noticed this and stiffened.

"Who is this, Adra?" she whispered.

'_You mean who was she…'_

'_Kathy?!' _shrieked Olivia as she started recognize her partner's deceased wife. Michael nodded mutely.

'_Probably goes by a new name now…' _said Michael. Michael then transmitted another message to the female vampire directly. _'Isn't that right, sweetheart?' _Viper nearly gagged as the vampire formerly known as Kathy batted her eyes at her adra. She hissed again and the vampiress seemed to notice her for the first time. She grinned maliciously at Olivia before saying,

"They call me, Lilith…" Olivia felt Viper want to jump at the vampiress but Michael's arm shot out and blocked her. He shook his head no before grabbing Viper by the arm gently.

"Come on out, Diego, I know you are there…" called Michael. A chilling laugh cut through the air as Diego himself walked out from behind the grave marker that Lilith had been behind.

"Michael… long time no see, my friend…" jeered Diego. Olivia could not help but shudder as she felt Michael's power unfurl itself beneath his skin. It was so…overwhelming, her head was starting to swim. Michael pulled her closer as Diego took a stepped toward her. "Like my latest work?"

"You're sick," Michael hissed, baring four inches of fang already. Diego just laughed. The male vamp looked to be of some Hispanic descent with his deep brown hair and dark brown eyes against his tanned complexion. He and Michael were of the same height, which was a good four or five inches taller than Olivia but you could tell from stance that Michael was the older, wiser, and stronger one. Diego was no fool and kept his distance. Michael was getting antsy… Elliot's car was minutes away and Olivia was baring three inches of fang. He needed to deter this situation and fast. Michael whispered, "Run…"

"What? What about you, Adra?" she asked just a little worried for her mentor.

'_Trust me, he is no match for me, the only reason I am staying here is to keep Diego away from Elliot.'_

'_But…'_

'_Byote! __ I will not argue with you, young blood!' _Viper smiled. He officially labeled her as his pupil. She got Olivia's approval and sped off, taking to the roofs again.(A/N: 'Byote' is the vampiric word for 'go' in this story)

'_What's with the 'young blood' remark?' _asked Olivia.

' '_Young blood' is a modern vampiric term for a pupil or a student. It is only used by adras.'_

'_What is an adra?'_

'_A vampire's mentor… someone who teaches young fledglings, like me, the ways of the vampire, well dhampire in our case.'_

'_How do you know all this? I mean, you were just created a few weeks ago…' _

'_All vampires, full or half, are born with a basic knowledge of how things work.' _Answered Viper with a shrug of Olivia's shoulders.

'_So, how did you know that Michael was your/our adra?'_

'_Because, I chose for him to be. Adras are usually the first person, well vampire that the young vampire comes in contact with that they like… but that is not always the case. Usually, a fledgling chooses their adra subconsciously. They won't know that they have chosen one until they call that person 'adra' for the first time.' _Olivia thought about this new information. Then she remembered the incident back in Luz's room.

'_Oh, so that explains why you calmed down at Michaels's voice during the incident in Luz's room.'_

'_Yes, we usually do as our adra says.' _said the dhampire as they moved farther and farther away from the impending battle.

**XXX Back with Michael XXX **

"Lilith be a dear and go fetch your sister so that you two can have some girl talk." said Diego as he continued to eye Michael. The vampiress sauntered off and alighted the rooftop that Olivia had just left from. Michael's attention was divided. He was eyeing Elliot, who had just pulled up and was a few yards from their position while keeping the shrewd Diego within range of his peripheral vision. 'What do I do?' thought Michael. Then without warning he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Diego had lunged for him but missed. Michael reappeared beside Elliot's car, hidden in its shadow. This was going to have to be done quick… His new pupil was still alone and Diego was no longer in his sight. He knew that Diego would not risk getting between two fighting female vampires, which would eventually happen when Lilith caught up to Viper. But that also meant that Diego would come straight for Elliot. With that thought, Michael blended into the shadows near the car and moved into the car's backseat via its shadows. Then he reached forward into the front seat where Elliot was sitting and touched the man's neck with a shadow-cloaked hand.

Elliot, in turn, felt a searing pain in the back of his neck before he felt himself lose consciousness. Michael had put Elliot into a deep trance.

"Okay, Elliot, the only that you will remember is that you saw your wife's grave and it was all torn up and this angered you… You went to a nearby bar and got plastered. Your partner, Olivia, came looking for you when you had not returned to work. She found you barely able to stand near your car and drove you home. Understand?" said Michael in a soft voice. The clearly hypnotized man just nodded. "Good, now you will drive yourself home and go to bed…you will not remember any of this except what I told you to remember, understand?" Elliot nodded again. All of a sudden, Elliot jerked upright and he put the car into gear and backed out of the graveyard and headed for home. Michael smiled as he watched the cop drive off from his new perch atop a grave maker that was shaped like a cross. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Diego about to teleport after Elliot and before Diego could summon up the energy to do so, he felt a blinding pain in his foot. He looked down to see that a sliver kunai had pierced his shoe. He reached down and started to pull the painful weapon from his foot. He cried out as the silver handle seared the flesh of his hand. He finally removed the weapon and threw it back at its obvious owner who was still sitting atop a cross grave marker. The silver instrument was inches away from lodging itself in the side of Michael's head but it stopped abruptly when it got snagged between Michael's pointer and middle fingers. Michael smirked as he took the sullied instrument and cleaned it with his shirt.

Diego was fuming… He would be ruler of the Underground if it wasn't for that _one _dhampire! Michael was an anomaly among the vampires. Twice as powerful as any full vampire general and three times as fast. He had all the power of a full vampire but was still part of the living like a dhampire. That is why they still call him a dhampire… He even had a wife and a kid. They say that his wife was more alluring and ruthless than any female vamp but she, like her husband still had a soul because she was a _human_.

"Michael… you pompous b--" Diego started but did not get to finish because he had to jump back to avoid the newly cleaned kunai that had been expertly thrown at him. The vampire General snarled at the dhampire, who was now standing on the marker that Diego could not even touch. All vampires knew that religious items were particularly dangerous to their kind—but they had one flaw… the person using one had to have… _faith_. This was the ultimate piece of the puzzle that was the enigmatic dhampire known as Michael, he had immense faith. Some say that the man had been touched by a warrior angel at the time of his initial turning which, resulted in the powerful dhampire Diego was now in combat with…

**XXX With Viper and Olivia XXX**

Viper started to tense up when she felt someone coming up behind her.

"Wait up, sister dear!" sneered Lilith. Viper sped up in response. The sky had grown black long ago and the stars shone brightly against the sky and were the only source of light, Viper knew that she needed to get Lilith off of her back before a fight started. In a fight between a full vamp and a halfling, the odds were definitely in Lilith's favor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done! Sorry it took so long! I have just been amazingly busy but now that school's out, updates have been more and more frequent! Review plz and ch 7 will be up soon! Here is a sneak peek:

…"If that day walker is born, he will have the power to eclipse the sun! If that happens… the human race will become extinct within a year…" said Michael…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! It has been a while since I have updated this! Sorry, Loads of stuff going on… anyway… here is more! Thank you for your continued support.

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters. But I do own the original victims, Meca and Alchemeides Magi, Michael, Diego Calamari, and Sasha Gilchrist.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_dreams/visions_

(author notes)

'_vampire speech'_

_**notes/ or other writings**_

_:flashbacks:_

Previously, in Chapter 6:

Kathy's body had disappeared from her grave. When Olivia discovers a new power, courtesy of her vampire half, she follows Elliot to the grave site. There she runs in to the enigmatic Michael, her 'creator' Diego, and her vampire sister Lilith; formerly known as Kathy Stabler. Two separate fights are started as Olivia flees from the fight between her Adra and her creator, only to end up being chased by Lilith.

**Chapter 7**

Lilith grinned maliciously as she continued to pursue the dhampire. Lilith was immortal… she was the night itself… she was unstoppable. But she also owed her life to Diego, although she did not mind… that is as long as Diego needed her around. She was one of his thirty lair queens… but no matter… she would have to just work her way up the ranks until she became his _main_ mate, the 1st lair queen. The few hours old vampiress could feel the power chasing through her dead veins. But she had learned through lair gossip that Diego had been acting rather recklessly in the past few days. According to the rest of the lair, he had been barely beating the sun back to the lair because he was too busy chasing after _this _Halfling. What did that dhampire possess that she did not?

"You are not afraid of me are you, sis?" jeered Lilith hoping to anger the woman into fighting.

Viper knew the female vampire's game and she was not about to bite. She continued to run while trying to find a place to hide.

'_Olivia, I know that the thought living as a dhampire is not very appealing to you but…'_

'_I know I must accept it.'_ finished Olivia. She could feel Viper smiling. All of a sudden, Olivia felt _strange_. She felt a warming sensation spreading through her entire body. It was pleasant yet interesting.

'_Viper, what is happening?' _she asked as they stopped at a wall that was too high for them to jump over without any training.

'_We're merging…' _She said as her voice started to fade away. Olivia sank to her knees and closed her eyes as the fatigue set in from all the running and jumping she did. She felt a strange sensation spread throughout her body. She felt as if a dam had broken inside of her and what that dam had been holding back was flowing freely through her. She began to feel her body heat up. Her breath was becoming labored. Just when she felt like she was about to explode, the heat just disappeared. "What happened?" she managed to rasp as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She went to push herself to feet but her hand fell into puddle. Olivia looked into it and gasped, she had changed. Her hair was now jet black with dark blue highlights in it. Her face had become more youthful in appearance. Her eyes had become a smoldering blue that almost looked black. Her clothing had changed as well; she was dressed in a dark blue lace up corset tank top with black ribbons. Then there was the black denim jack and pants. Then there was a leather collar around her throat with a sapphire tear-shaped pendant on it. She finally struggled to her feet. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing a pair of black leather boots with a medium heel. Then she turned around when she heard the tap of heels. She and Lilith were now only a few feet from each other. Olivia's hand twitched. She was not sure what to do. She knew that Lilith had the advantage. The female vampire knew this, too. She walked towards Olivia, forcing the Halfling to back up. Lilith laughed.

"Why don't you just give up, we both know I will beat you." She jeered. Olivia did not avert her eyes, she continued to stare the vampire down. That was the key thing vampires had to have: the power of appearance and intimidation. Vampires used intimidation more often than any of their powers when they dealt with those of their own kind. Most of the fang and muscle acted like a rattlesnake's rattle, they were used to scare away a threat. But if the threat ignored the "rattle", things became dangerous. Olivia clenched and unclenched her fists, she was backed up against a very large gap and she had no way of fighting Lilith back. Her worries deepened when Lilith pulled out two to arm blades. The sleek black handles of the blades each had an amethyst in it. The blades were sharp and made of cold steel much like their wielder. Olivia gulped, she was in trouble. Lilith began advance towards her. Olivia's mind ceased functioning. Fear had wrapped itself around Olivia's mind and put it in a strong chokehold. She was panicking. 'What do I do?' Then a thought struck her,

_: Just think 'Sanctuary' and he will find you. :_

'Sanctuary! I need help!' she thought frantically. All of a sudden there was a bright light that blinded both of the females…

Meanwhile back in the graveyard, the tension between Michael and Diego was becoming thicker. Michael was still perched on top of the cross grave maker. Diego was shifting the weight from his injured foot to his uninjured one. 'Curse that dhampire!' Diego knew that he was now at a huge disadvantage. He was injured and his protector, Lilith was off chasing his new fledgling. He snapped his head up from his musings when he heard a whistling sound. He barely had time to avoid the kunai that had been thrown at him. He looked behind himself to see the kunai embedded in the grass a few feet behind him. When he looked back to where Michael had been perched, the dhampire was gone. Then he felt cold metal being pressed to the back of his throat. But the metal did not stay cold for long. The silver began to burn the flesh on the back of his neck. He tried to move away but as soon as he made to move, with a quick flip of his wrist Michael moved the kunai from the back of Diego's neck to the front.

"So, tell me Diego, why are you of all people pursuing the Daywalker Prophecy? I thought you were a brilliant man?" teased Michael as he pulled the kunai deeper into the flesh beneath Diego's chin. Diego cringed at the pain but he started to laugh.

"Oh, but I am a brilliant man, I will fulfill the Daywalker Prophecy and be worshipped by all of Vampire kind forever!" exalted Diego. Michael softly shook his head. "Besides what would a lowly halfling like you know about the Daywalker Prophecy? Oh no… wait, that's right, your cowardly mentor-- ack!" Michael jerked his wrist causing a small laceration to form on Diego's throat.

"Don't you dare talk about my adra that way!" hissed Michael in a cold voice. Diego smirked as he realized that he had hit a sore spot with the dhampire. He changed into a bird and started to fly away but Michael was faster. He summoned a bolt of energy and threw it at the bird. The white light zapped the bird and Diego changed back into a vampire and fell to the ground. As Diego was picking himself up off the ground, Michael continued to talk as if nothing had just happened. "We both know what the prophecy details, but why them?"

"Oh you mean, your _pupil_… well, I just found her rather attractive and I followed her around for a bit. Then I discovered that she worked for the police and lived alone, which of course meant easy access. Then I uncovered her feelings for her partner, Mr. Stabler and then I learned of his _marriage_. This was better anything the Dark Prince could send me! They were so easy to manipulate!" he said as he stood on his feet again.

"Oh, then that must mean that you are in a hurry, Diego. Why?" asked Michael as Diego and he circled one another. Michael knew that Diego loved to show off, therefore, he always loved a challenge. So, the dhampire knew that there was something that Diego wanted to get as soon as possible. Diego growled. Michael was too perceptive. "Would it have anything to do with that open Lord seat that all of the Vampire Generals are fighting over?" Michael smirked as Diego's glare darkened. He watched as Diego seemed to pull a Dark Sword from the ground. The hilt was blood red and the blade was black. Two blood red snakes wound their way up the blade. Diego brought the sword up quickly and slashed at Michael but he blocked the attack with a katakana that seemed to come out of nowhere. The noble sword had a gold and silver hilt. There was a cross craved into the blade. Both men pushed against one another's weapons, trying to gain an advantage. Then Michael pivoted and put his elbow under Diego's sword and into his gut. Diego doubled over as Michael's knee came up to catch Diego's chin. Diego's head was knocked back, which exposed his throat and the angry red gash that Michael made. Michael subconsciously licked his lips. Even though he was a special dhampire, he was not exempt from the blood lust part of the deal. The sight any blood still messed with his head. But he could recover from the urges quicker than most. By the time he regained his bearings, Diego was already back on his feet.

"You are my only worthy fighting adversary, Michael. But now I am serious, you have gotten in my way for the last time!" snarled Diego who was now baring 5 inches of fang and red eyed.

"Oh, are you going to kill me?" asked Michael nonchalantly. He knew this infuriated Diego to no end. The Vampire General was prideful and any show of disrespect of his power angered the vampire. Right on cue, Diego charged at the dhampire but all Michael did was swing his body to the right and Diego's sword missed him by foot. Michael then reached up and grabbed Diego's arm with his free hand. Michael then twisted it until there was a snap; Diego howled in pain and dropped his weapon. Michael smirked. "Give up, Diego… you are not going to win this fight."

"Ah, that maybe true," said Diego, as he threw a punch with his free hand but Michael just blocked it with the hilt of his katakana. "But you won't win the war." Michael lifted an eyebrow at the statement. Then he dodged another punch from Diego. Diego finally twisted away from the dhampire and wrenched his arm free. Both men started circling each other again. Diego was cradling his injured arm.

"Really now? What makes you think that?" asked the dhampire. Michael was curious about the statement because Diego said it with such a calm, not cocky, confidence. What did this vamp know about the situation that he did not?

"The love triangle that involves Benson is going to be your downfall." He growled as he leapt at the startled Michael. Curse him! Michael had not expected Diego to actually say what his advantage was. This threw him off guard for a moment but he quickly recovered and dodged his attack. Then Michael saw what Diego's true intention had been. Diego whirled around brandishing his sword in his uninjured hand. He took a swipe at Michael. Michael tried to dodge it but he was not fast enough. The sword caught the flesh of his abdomen above his navel. Michael hissed in pain. The ruby colored liquid was already starting to seep from the wound. Diego grinned. The wheels in Michael's head were already turning. Diego was right. This little love triangle between Olivia, Elliot, and the vampire Lilith formerly known as Kathy Stabler was going to get out of hand. Elliot would never accept that his wife was no longer his wife but a monster. Then on the other hand, Olivia would never want to lose Elliot's friendship, she would not want to be honest with Elliot or do whatever it takes to keep him out of Diego's hands. Michael knew that he was going to have to dig into some old wounds to make sure that Olivia was going to be prepared to sacrifice whatever it took to make sure that the world stayed safe. But Michael was still curious about why Diego let that little tidbit of information slip. As he clutched at his wound, he secretly healed it with some of his light magic. That was another advantage that the dhampire had over his full vampire opponent. They eyed each other as Michael finally asked,

"Why tell me the key to your plan?" Diego smirked.

"Because, you have a heart…" sneered the vampire. Michael frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Michael.

"You care too much… you wouldn't want your poor pupil to suffer pain like the pain you suffered. Am I right?" teased Diego. Michael's frown deepened. Then his eyes widened as realized what Diego was referring to. He narrowed his eyes and hissed ferociously. That low-life was making a stab at his brother.

"Shut up!" growled Michael throwing a quick punch at the vampire, whom had been laughing until Michael's strike caught him in the face and knocked him down. Michael had managed keep his cool until Diego brought up that forbidden subject. Diego ungraciously stumbled to his feet with a growl.

"Or is it because you do not care at all?" jeered Diego. Michael felt his blood go cold as raw rage coursed through him.

"How dare you--" started Michael in a low voice but Diego cut him off.

"I expose you for what you are? You never cared about your brother; because if you did you would have saved him… you don't care about Viper either. She is your rebound charge. You're just putting on an act to make everyone think that you are good but you are…" but Diego did not get to finish his thought because his windpipe had been clenched shut when Michael snatched the vampire off of his dead feet.

"Go ahead, please say it, so that I can put this sword through your chest!" cried Michael hysterically. Diego could only grin.

"You won't do it! Because you are not allowed to kill in cold blood and if you do, you will suffer an automatic eternity in hell and your family will be cursed until the end of time." Diego said gloatingly. Michael tightened his grip on the vampire's throat. Michael was not in his right state of mind, he was red eyed and baring six inches of fang. He then brought up his katakana and struck Diego across the temple with the hilt so hard that black blood began to creep from the gash it had made. Diego went limp and Michael threw the unconscious form to the ground in disgust. He had to get out of that graveyard before he did something real dumb. Just as he took a step he heard a plea for help. He gasped as he recognized the voice…

As the light blinding Olivia and Lilith began to dissipate, Olivia felt a weight enter her hands and her fingers automatically closed around the handle of something. She looked down and saw that she was holding a pair of sais. The handles were silver with sapphires at the end of their hilts. The blades had a cross etched into each of them. The weight of the fighting instruments was perfect. All of a sudden, she heard her adra's voice in her head,

_'Viper, these weapons are yours. The one in your right hand is Michael, like the archangel. This weapon will cause anything to explode on impact if you say "fire" . The weapon in your left hand is Gabriel, like the messenger angel. This weapon can heal wounds of any severity but it cannot revive the dead, unfortunately. Both have more unique powers of their own and some neat combo tricks but I don't have time to tell you about them because… HERE SHE COMES!' _Olivia snapped her head up and saw that Lilith was indeed running at her. She instantly brought the sais up to defend herself and grunted as Lilith's blades crashed up against her sais. She fought to keep her balance as Lilith applied more pressure to her weapons. Olivia hands began to shake from the effort. She slowly brought her right leg up and kicked Lilith in the abdomen. The female vampire flew backwards and landed on the concrete. Olivia quickly scrambled to her feet and got into a fighting stance. Lilith's weapons were lying on the ground on far ends of the roof. Viper took her chance and ran towards the fallen vampire. She launched herself into air with one of her sais posed to hit Lilith in the heart. But right before she made contact with the unconscious vampire, the woman before her changed. Lilith now looked just like she did when she was alive. Olivia jerked back. She landed at Lilith's feet and growled. She kept seeing Kathy and not the vampire. Viper felt tears coming into her eyes. She knew that deep down she wanted Kathy to be alive again… she wanted her _own_ life to be normal again. But that would never happen. But Olivia knew what would happen, Lilith would wake up and kill her.

She crawled forward and knelt over the unconscious vampire. She raised Gabriel over her head and brought down to strike Lilith in the heart but her hands stopped an inch above Lilith's chest as an anguished cry crawled out of her throat. She could not get her partner's deceased wife from her head. She could not bring herself to kill the vampire. She finally felt tears start to fall down her face. She tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat but failed. She started hiccupping as sobs racked her body. Gabriel clattered to the ground as she covered her face and wept.

Meanwhile, Lilith started to stir. Her hand twitched and the armed blades were covered with a black mist before they disappeared and reappeared in Lilith hands. She slowly lifted her hand and launched a quick strike to Olivia's abdomen. She grinned maliciously as she eyed the end of her blade protruding from Olivia's back. The attack had happened so fast that Olivia had not even have time to cry out in pain. Olivia only made gurgling as blood started to leak from her mouth. Lilith's grin only grew wider as she raised her leg and kicked Olivia; which sent her flying off of the blade, into the air, and onto her back. Olivia coughed and sputtered but did not move to get up. Lilith lifted her legs up and used them to propel herself back onto her feet. She eyed Olivia's discarded weapons and dismissed her own weapons which disappeared in two clouds of black mist. She gracefully bent down picked up the two weapons quickly and sauntered over to the injured dhampire's side. She crouched down next to Olivia and leaned down near her ear and whispered,

"These are beautiful weapons, you could say that they are a little too hot for me to handle," she purred as she laid the weapons beside herself as she felt the silver grow hot in her hands, "But I am a fair sport. You see, little halfling, when a vampire defeats another vampire in battle, they claim their opponents weapon or weapons. But since this is your first fight, we will call it a draw. How does that sound, sweetheart?" Lilith picked up Michael and turned it over her hand before she pulled out a black handkerchief, wrapped it around the blade, and slid it into her back pocket. Olivia groggily stared at her aggressor through half-lidded eyes. Lilith then picked up Gabriel. "And you can keep this one!" she snarled before she shoved the sai into the wound that she had already made. Olivia screamed in agony as Lilith dragged the weapon up her body as if she were gutting a pig. Just as the weapon was nearing her rib cage, Viper felt heat build up in her tortured body before a blinding white light exploded from her body. Lilith let out a piercing scream as the light torched her flesh. She scrambled backwards, struggled to her feet, and turned to run from the scene but was stopped abruptly when she ran into a freakishly large furry leg.

Lilith stumbled backwards and cautiously gazed into the fierce gold eyes of a male werewolf that was easily as big as two semi trucks stacked on top of one another. All Lilith could do was utter a pitiful whimpering sound. She had been severely burned and weakened by the light blast earlier. The pale beauty had a huge scorch mark that covered most of her face and all of her right arm, which hung limply at her side. She knew that could not defeat the massive beast on her own. So, she did the next best thing, she ran. But before she had even moved a good three steps away, she bumped into something else. She looked up to see that she had run into the same beast. How had that monster moved so fast? She whirled around again when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Lilith, my dear, you look a mess." said Michael. Lilith glared at the dhampire. She tried to take a swing at Michael with her left hand but Michael easily sidestepped the punch and snatched the sai from her back pocket, in one smooth motion. He then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to her face. She landed unceremoniously on her back. She growled in annoyance as she struggled to her feet again. She glared at the cheeky dhampire and he just laughed. She hissed at him but Michael continued to laugh until he had to breathe, then he said, "You better run home sweetie, because I don't think that daddy would like for the sun to beat you home." The vampire bared her fangs one last time before disappearing. Michael turned to greet the werewolf.

"Michael, my friend, getting into trouble as usual, I see." said the werewolf before he made a swift and graceful transformation back into a slightly shorter than average sized male with medium skin and black, wavy hair. Michael just smiled coyly and replied,

"Hey 'Meides. Thanks again for your help." (pronunciation: MY-des)

"Of course, I just _love_ helping you clean up your messes." replied Alchemeides Magi (pronunciation: Al-ka-my-des; does the last name look familiar?). Michael's smile only widened. But that smile quickly faded as he spotted his unconscious ward. He ran to her side and shook her awake. He slowly looked over her body making sure that she wasn't badly injured. But fortunately, the sai that Lilith used to injure Viper with was Gabriel. Gabriel's healing abilities activate when it is pressed against a wound. So when Lilith stabbed Viper with it, Gabriel instantly went to work healing her wounds. So now the only evidence of her ordeal was her ripped clothing. After a moment, Viper began to stir. Michael slowly moved her into a sitting position.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Michael softly. Viper nodded uncertainly. By then Meca had arrived on the scene and Michael turned Viper over to the doctor with nary another word, except to ask Meca to make sure that Viper returned home safely. As Meca pulled Olivia off of the concrete, Michael drifted back over to Alchemeides's side with a heavy sigh.

"Is all well with your soul, my friend?" asked the kind Wolf ('Wolf' is a term used to refer to the werewolf population, more on this later).

"As well as a tortured soul can be." moaned Michael. Alchemeides looked at his dhampire friend skeptically.

"Then Michael, you either did not understand my question or you are becoming too sardonic for your own good. But from the sounds of it, all is not well with your soul." replied Alchemeides smartly. Michael did not respond to his friend's obvious probing. Alchemeides instantly picked up on his normally chatty friend's silence. "Okay then, let's talk about your favorite diversion, work. So, learn anything new?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. Diego wants to fulfill the DayWalker Prophecy, believing that it will hand him Lamar's former Lord seat." grumbled Michael. Alchemeides watched his friend's disposition worsen. Alchemeides was truly beginning to believe that Michael had made a terrible mistake by working cases so soon after "that" incident. Michael had been becoming more introverted since he took on this case. The wolf knew that something was eating his friend from the inside out but he refused to talk about. But, unfortunately he also knew that things like this could not be rushed.

"Oh, what does this prophecy entail?" asked Alchemeides.

"It is rumored that if a male vampire impregnates a female with vampire blood, the monster that will be produced will have an awesome but horrific power." said Michael. Alchemeides furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What power is that?" he asked.

"If that day walker is born, he will have the power to eclipse the sun! If that happens… the human race will become extinct within a year…" said Michael. Alchemeides felt his heart plummet into the deepest pit of his stomach.

"B-but I do not understand, my friend was does Viper and her friends have to do with this?" inquired Alchemeides.

"Viper is the carrier, Lilith is the bait for the sperm donor, and the donor is Elliot." Michael said simply.

"Well, that explains a lot." murmured the man beside Michael.

"Yep." Michael muttered.

"This is the strangest case that we have seen yet, my friend." said the Wolf.

"That is for sure…" said Michael as he walked to the edge of the building and stared out at the city around him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All right! That is all I can give you guys for now! Please review! They motivate me! But anyway, hopefully this story will be wrapped up within 4-5 more chapters! Thanks again for all you support!

**Snippet:**

…"**You mean that we have to sacrifice Elliot?!" screamed Olivia… **


End file.
